FINDING YOU
by Another Red Rose
Summary: Bella closed her eyes and watched the sky change from grey to black, indicating that day had called in for the night. Her absentmindedness overwhelmed her and she let the emotions take over till she fell in to a dull sleep against the forest floor. She
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been stuck in the land of twilight FF. Well anyhow I thought I would try my hand in writing a TWILIGHT FF. hope you all like it, and please tell me if you enjoy it or not.

BY THE WAY. THIS IS A SAM AND BELLA STORY. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

**FINDING YOU**

Bella closed her eyes and watched the sky change from grey to black, indicating that day had called in for the night. Her absentmindedness overwhelmed her and she let the emotions take over till she fell in to a dull sleep against the forest floor. She awoke to warm arms running very fast towards an unknown destination. Everything seemed to be the same; tree after tree seemed to be the only thing that she could see.

"Jacob?" she asked the unknown figure. He seemed to be the only person in her life who could feel so warm even without a shirt on, on such a cold night. The figure just kept moving in such a fast pace that she wondered how they didn't bump into anything as they sped through the forest.

"Thank goodness!" she heard her father breath out with such appreciation. "How will I ever repay you for finding my life's source?" he asked in utter disbelief that his beautiful daughter had finally been found. She felt the couch replace the warm body and blankets thrown over her to replace the heat that had just left her.

"It was my pleasure" the voice said in a tone that was void of all emotion. Without another word the person was gone.

"Bells…" she heard her father's breath tickle her face, "I don't know what I would have done without you… if… if…" he spluttered she felt his tears fall on her face; she felt her father's hand caress the fallen tears away before she lost consciousness again.

* * *

><p>She felt the bright light hit her face, telling her that a new day had begun. She groaned inwardly as she rolled on to her stomach. She didn't have the nerve to get up as all of yesterday's events flooded back to her.<p>

She heard footsteps climbing the stairs, and the smell of breakfast wafting towards her as her father opened the door expertly like he has done it a million times before.

"Bells… your awake…" he sighed with relief. She hadn't been asleep for that long had she? She wondered out loud and not aware she had until her father spoke again.

"Well hon' you have been pretty out of it for the last couple of months. You caught pneumonia from your little travels through the forest" he said disappointedly, remembering all the times he had warned her not to enter there many times for the past two years she had lived there.

"Two… Two months?" she asked her father with shock strewn threw her voice. She watched as he nodded his head in response and her face grew paler as she was hit with a gut retching need to hurl. She ran to the toilet, almost tripping over her own feet again. She knew her father would be shaking his head once again at failed attempts at walking.

"How you doing?" she felt her father holding her hair back for her and typing it in a messy bun atop her head. She smiled softly, as her father helped her back to bed. They both heard a howl that sounded very close to her window.

* * *

><p><strong>SAM POV<strong>

He couldn't believe that _his_ Bella had finally awoken from her dream like state of sickness. He heard the conversation held by father and daughter and howled in delight of such succession. He heard the entire wolf brigade phase.

_Sam? - Embry was first to speak_

_Boss? – Jared asked with a smirk, knowing full well that Sam hated it when he called him that._

_What's up? – Both Colin and Brady asked together and then began to cackle with laughter at their likeness in speech at times._

_I finally got my much needed sleep! – Jacob grumbled unhappily at him. He hasn't been handling the Bella issue very well._

_Dude! – Paul said with annoyance, and his mind travelled to his latest playmate waiting for him in his bed naked._

_Dude! – All the other guys yelled in unison at Paul. Paul snickered with amusement._

Sam had yet to speak. Images of Bella unconscious the day he had found her in the forest played in his mind, along with images of Bella unconscious in her bed, along with the conversation she had had with her father twenty minutes ago.

Everyone now knew why he had howled so early in the morning. They all wished him good luck and phased back to which ever direction they had previously come from, while Jacob trotted over to Bella's house happily, sleep the last thing in his mind as images of a happy, smiling and laughing Bella flashed through his head.

He growled at the young soon to be Alpha and wished that it was him who was welcomed into her house. He trotted away back to his house where he knew his sister would be a wake already making breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>JACOB POV<strong>

I knocked on the Swan residence's front door and waited eagerly for Charlie to open up the door. I had heard their voices inside Bella's bedroom window, so I knew that it would take him at least five more minutes before he would come to the door.

"Jacob" I heard Charlie's out of character voice ring out happily. Who knew that the Chief of Police could sound so chipper like ever? He made way so that I could enter the house and led the way back up the stairs to Bella's bedroom.

"Bells look who the cat dragged in?" Charlie had said with amusement and walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead before grabbing her tray and exiting the room to give the teenagers the space he knew they would want. "Get the door if you can when I leave the room please Jake?" her father said with the same littered amusement as before.

I closed the door behind him and walked to kneel next to Bella's bed.

"How you doing Belley?" I gave her one of my most famous smiles I knew that she loved so much.

"I'm alright now. I feel like I haven't eaten for so long" she relaxed more comfortably in her bed and patted the space next to her, lifting the doona to encase him as well.

"Well you have been out for a while" he told her quietly, still very worried about her.

"I'm okay Jay" she said to him softly, taking his hand in hers and bringing it to her lips. He brought her closer to him so she was now encased in his arms, playing with her hair with his other hand.

"I missed you Belley" he whispered like he was scared someone would hear what he had to say.

* * *

><p>AN: so liked it don't like it? Would love to hear if I should continue or not. I have some more ideas that I think I want to go with. Well till next time! ;) A.R.R


	2. LOOKING FOR BETA

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**This is not a chapter.**_

_**SORRY!**_

_**But I am looking for a beta for all my stories.**_

_**Inbox me if you want and tell me why you would love to beta my work.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till next time! ;)**_

_**Another Red Rose**_


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the PM, favourites, alerts and reviews! :) it's really great.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

**FINDING YOU**

**Chapter Two**

**Sam POV**

I watched through Jacob's mind how good she was starting to look. No longer as pale as she had been a week ago, he saw the colour that had been brought on by the laughter that Jacob had helped her reach; laughing along with her as he told her one of his famous jokes he was famous for creating.

I watched on as Jacob purposely replayed the memory like a movie that I couldn't shut off. It was bugging me so much that the young soon to be Alpha held no regard to the imprint that I couldn't help having bestowed on to his best friend, and yet he made sure to rub it in my face that I was yet unable to show the girl my newly found affections until she was up and ready to face the world again, after such a hard illness.

'_That's right Proxy!'_ Jacob said nastily to me, replaying more of the joy he had spent with my imprint that I was surely not going to have.

I sighed in misery as I howled with pain and sorrow, as the imprinting called upon me to go to her, which I knew the wolf inside me was getting more and more impatient as the days went on.

I decided to trot over to her house, at least I would be able to hear her, or if I was lucky, even see her! My heart jumped for joy at such lucky. I closed my eyes as I reached the tree line, listening eagerly for any sound that would be coming from her.

"Hey mom" I heard her saying in an even tone, and I stopped breathing so I could assess her more better.

"Yes I'm doing a lot better. I think I may be well enough to go out today" and my heart started to beat faster inside my chest.

"Dad has been looking after me really good"

"Today was his first day back since I got sick"

"Yes mom, I'll be okay"

"I know Mom, I'll take it easy"

"I'll just go for a simple walk around the property and then come in for lunch"

"Okay mom. I love you too" and with that I heard her press the end button and close her phone.

Here was my chance! I thought excitedly. Here was my chance to let my presence known. I didn't want to feel stalkerish, so I waited patiently while she readied herself for her little trip outside. And patiently listened to her eating breakfast and rinsing whatever dishes had been in the sink. And heard her feet pad towards the front door and close it behind her. She seemed to sit on her steps for a little while; I could hear her taking in a couple of big breathes before standing up and beginning to walk on the dirt path.

Her phone began to ring and she answered it on the second ring.

"Hello?" she answered the phone curiously, obviously not having checked who it was first.

"Oh hey Jay" she greeted my rival happily.

No wonder I hadn't heard his thoughts in a while, I had been so lost inside my own, that I hadn't even heard him leave his post to shimmer back into his human form to go back to his house to call Bella.

He was so going to be doing double patrol later! I seethed over the young soon Alpha disobeying his patrol orders.

"Sure. Come pick me up then" she hanged up her phone and continued on her walk.

She looked so beautiful in her cargo pants and singlet top, hair in a neat pony tail at the back of her head, ear phone now clad inside her ear. A little swing in her steps as she danced a little to her music.

I felt Jacob shimmer back into wolf and scowled him for leaving his post.

"_WTF Jacob! You let your fucking post to make a phone call to my imprint!"_ I seethed at him, making sure he knew he was going to pay for his betrayal and abandonment o his duties.

"_Bring it on Proxy!"_ he thought with amusement and happily hummed one of Bella's favourite songs in his head.

"_You're such a bastard Jacob!" I screamed at him inside our heads._

_It only made him laugh and think more thoughts of his conversation with Bella._

_I was so glad that patrol would be over soon and I could make my way home to have my sister's delicious dinner._

"_Oh BTW Lil Alpha" I said with utter amusement strewn through my voice, as I heard his thoughts._

"_Yay! Bella time!" he said with such excitement and started to trot of in the direction of the Black residence._

"_Ha ha Jacob. You are on double patrol for leaving your post. Time to meet Bella or out take two in first time meetings" and I laughed my head off and made sure to shimmer back and let him watch me walk over to his residence to meet up with his father and wait on the arrival of my imprint._

_I heard Jacobs howl of annoyance as I snickered loudly enough for him to hear and saw Paul and Jared walked towards me to say 'hello' before taking over patrol._

"Hey boys" I greeted them happily, both with raised eye brows wondering why I was so happy.

"What's with the change in attitude?" Paul questioned me, eye brow still raised in waiting for my response.

"It suits you Boss" Jared smirked at the nickname he knew I hated, but happy that I was finally in a better mood.

"I get to have a take two at meeting my imprint" I grinned happily at them.

"Where's Jacob?" both boys asked in unison, seeing that he was nowhere in sight.

"Double patrols for abandoning his post" I smirked at the tree line, knowing that he could see and hear everything that was taking place.

"What for?" Paul asked with amusement, knowing that they were gona be having an interesting time on patrols tonight.

"For calling my imprint for a meet up, that he now won't be able to attend to" I said with a laugh, and we heard a howled response to my answer, and I laughed even harder to that.

"Okay see you later Sam/Boss" they said to me, before running off to shimmer to their wolf forms.

I was guessing that it would take another ten or so minutes to make it to the Black house and I could quickly get a new shirt and shoes, before walking over to have a chat to Billy back and wait on the arrival of my imprint.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all liked this chapter. Enjoy! Till Next Time! ;)


End file.
